Molded components, particularly micro-molded components, present challenges that arise in the context of transporting, storing, feeding and handling such components through manufacturing systems. These challenges are particularly associated with the difficulty of gripping and securing these components due to their small size and the force of static electricity, which makes the components stick to production equipment, i.e., to storage trays and/or magazines, or even to one another.
The electronics industry uses plastic and metal component carriers quite frequently. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,596 describes a continuous molded electronic component assembly process in which a continuous line of components is supplied on reels for assembly and insertion. U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,676 describes a carrier tape formed with a plurality of product receiving pockets molded thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,197 describes a method such that plastic parts can be transported on a carrier for manufacturing of a final product based initially on the plastic part.
However, there still exists a need to provide molded components and a method that overcomes the above-mentioned problems associated with transporting, storing, feeding and handling molded components.